Todo Puede suceder en el día de San Valentín
by Yuhime Aiko Uchiha
Summary: Los recuerdos nunca abandonan nuestra mente menos si son de la persona amada
1. Recordando el Pasado

**Capitulo 1**

**Recordando el pasado**

****

Pasos Cansados, o tal vez tristes se escuchan en la acera de una calle fría y oscura; más precisamente en la calle Holowell de Inglaterra.-

Los pasos se detienen luego de largo rato de caminata, en una casa de dos pisos, la cual estaba completamente iluminada, lentamente abrió la puerta y entro, seguidamente sintió la calidez de su casa recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada se fijo en la pared, en unas fotos de su infancia, nostalgia invadió su corazón al ver aquellas fotos que tantos recuerdos volvían a su mente, recuerdos de la persona que tanto extrañaba, persona que amaba desde la primera vez que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts…….  
Su mente viajo en los recuerdos hasta centrarse en el día en que la conoció.

**.:Flash Back:.**

****

- ¿Alguien ha visto un Sapo? Neville perdió una- dijo una jovencita de voz mandona, mucho pelo, color castaño y los dientes de adelante bastante largos.  
- Ya le dijimos que no la vimos- Dijo un chico pelirrojo de muchas pecas

**.:Fin Flash Back:.**

****

El seguía parado ahí en medio de la sala de su casa con una sonrisa en la cara, "Si que fue graciosa la cara de Ron" pensó el chico, pero un nuevo recuerdo llego a su mente, el recuerdo de la primera vez que escucho su nombre.

**.:Flash Back:.**

****

- ¿Estas seguro de que es el hechizo adecuado?- pregunto la niña- Bueno no es muy efectivo, no, yo probé unos pocos simples, solo para practicar y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy complacida, por supuesto, ya que esta es la mejor escuela de hechicería, por lo que se. Ya me aprendí todos los libros de memoria, por supuesto; espero que sea suficiente……..Yo soy Hermione Granger. Y ustedes ¿Quiénes Son?

**.:Fin Flash Back:.**

****

- ¡¡¡¡ Harry despierta ! – Dijo su mejor amigo, un hombre alto, pelirrojo y muchas pecas, y unos pocos músculos en su cuerpo- hace largo rato que te estoy hablando y ni atención me pones

**- Perdón Ron- Dijo el chico, cabello negro Azabache y largo hasta los hombros, Ojos verdes ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas y en su frente una singular pero problemática Cicatriz- solo pensaba**

Si, este es nuestro protagonista el famoso mago que derroto al Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, Hace 5 Años atrás, si el Famoso Harry Potter, pero ahora comenzara la historia de lo que ocurrió en un simple día de San Valentín.

- Otra vez recordándola- Dijo Ron enfadado- Sabes que te hace mal  
- Si lo se- Contesto Harry apenado y cabizbajo, tomando asiento en un sillón cercano- pero me cuesta tanto olvidarla  
- Lo se amigo mió- Le comento Ron, sentándose a su lado- no es fácil olvidar en dos años, se notaba que la amas mucho  
- Ron, la busco por cielo, mar y tierra- Decía Harry histérico- y no la encuentro, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.  
- Harry, no te desesperes- Dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de la chimenea  
- Harry, Ron hay problemas- comenzó  
- ¿Que sucedió esta vez?- Pregunto Ron colocándose de pies  
- Habla rapido O'Conners- Dijo Harry imitando a Ron  
- Pues ocurrió un ataque de Mortifagos- Explico O'Conners; Los mortifagos luego de ser destruido su "amo" comenzaron a atacar a los aurores para vengar la muerte de el- en el centro, hay una mujer herida, aunque no es grave la enviamos a San Mungo, tienen que ir con ella para saber que ocurrió, su nombre es Carolina Smith  
- Entendido- dijeron Harry y Ron al unisono, justo cuando O'Conners desaparecía de la chimenea.  
- Apresurémonos- dijo Ron tomando su capa de viaje  
- Vamos- dijo Harry colocándose al lado de Ron

Final del formulario


	2. Volverla a ver

**Capitulo 2**

**Volverla a Ver**

Los dos desaparecieron de su casa para volver a aparecer en la recepción del hospital para Magos y Brujas de San Mungo; Harry se acerco a la bruja recepcionista, tenia ojeras y pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, y era muy de edad

Buenas Noches- Saludo Harry- si no me equivoco hace minutos atrás llego una mujer atacada por mortifagos, su nombre es Carolina Smith

Buenas Noches señor- dijo la bruja- si exactamente, ella se encuentra en el 5º piso, al llegar se encontrara con la enfermera encargada

Muchas Gracias- Dijo Ron- Hasta luego

Harry y Ron se pusieron en marcha, luego de unos minutos, llegaron al 5º piso y vieron a una mujer pelirroja acercarse a ellos

Hola Chicos- Saludo ella- ¿Vienen por la chica atacada?

Si Ginny- dijo Harry- ¿Dónde esta?

Vengan conmigo- dijo Ginny guiándolos hasta una habitación no muy lejana a la entrada.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Ron

Bien, solo es una fractura- dijo Ginny- ya la hemos curado, solo la tenemos en esta habitación para que los pudiera esperar.

OK.- se limito a decir Harry

Cuando entraron, una extraña sensación envidio a Harry; esa mujer que se encontraba mirando por la ventana le resultaba extrañamente familiar, por la cabeza de Ron recorrían pensamientos no muy distintos a los de Harry, Pero Ginny no denotaba sorpresa, pero los chicos aclararon todas las dudas que tenían

" No puede ser"- pensaba Ron

"Es ella, pero como no la encontré antes"- pensó Harry ilusionando, pidiendo a todos los santos para que esta vez no se haya equivocado y sea ella la persona que estaba en frete de ellos

Si, era la mujer que tanto buscó, y ahora entendió porque no la encontró, ¡¡¡Se había cambiado el nombre, pero su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, eso cabellos castaños, largos pero ya no enmarañado como cuando era niña, si no que ahora eran lisos, su delgada figura y sus ojos miel que a el tanto le gustaban.

Ves Herms-Dijo Ginny- por eso no te dije quienes eran los aurores que vendrían a ayudarte

Ahora veo el porque- dijo Hermione sonriendo con nostalgia y alegría a la vez- Hola Chicos.

Herm……..Her……Hermione-dijo Ron sonriendo- es verdad, ¡¡¡eres tu! – corrió a abrazarla

Ron- dijo Hermione- te extrañe mucho- fijo su mirada en Harry, al separarse de Ron- Hola Harry tanto tiempo

Demasiado diría yo- dijo Harry sonriendo- "Como me gustaría abrazarte fuerte, besarte, tenerte cerca Hermione, pero no puedo"- pensaba Harry con tristeza

"Harry estas muy guapo, veo que el tiempo no pasa en vano-pensaba Hermione-Como me gustaría que me abrazaras fuerte"

Bien chicos-Dijo Ginny- los dejare solos, creo que necesitan conversar

OK Gin- dijo Ron- Bien señorita "Smith" primero que todo ¿porque te cambiaste el nombre?

Hermione se sintió extraña al escuchar su nuevo apellido salir de la boca de Ron

Pues porque pensé que seria mejor así – decía Hermione cabizbaja- como ocurrió esa pelea yo quería que no me encontraran

Pe……-Harry iba a hablar pero Ron lo interrumpió

Creo que es mejor no tocar ese tema- comento Ron viendo como Hermione asentía con la cabeza- pues ¿Sabe del porque del ataque?

No, señor Weasley- Dijo Hermione siguiendo el mismo vocabulario de Ron- pero si hay algo que llamo mucho mi atención

Que señorita Smith – pregunto Harry sentándose

Su cabellos- Dijo Hermione también tomando asiento- eran Rubios platinados

De que nos sirve eso- Dijo Ron imitando a Harry y Hermione

Yo que sepa por el cabello no lo identificaremos- Comento Harry

Señor Potter déjeme terminar- reclamo hermione, ante la mirada avergonzada de Harry- ese pelo me recuerda a un enemigo de la infancia, ¿o no lo recuerdan?

Harry y Ron se pusieron pensativos hasta que lo recordaron

DRACO MALFOY- dijeron al unisono

No es seguro de que sea el- Dijo Hermione

Pero el te odia Herm……..Claudia- dijo Harry poniéndose de pies y dándose cuenta de el nombre que iba a ocupar

Es lo mas lógico

Pero no hay prueba- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

Las encontraremos- dijo Harry sonriendo a lo que hermione se sonrojo

Pero-comenzó Ron alegre por ver por primera vez después de mucho tiempo a su amigo sonriendo- ella deberá quedarse en un lugar seguro

Que se quede con nosotros- dijo harry sin pensarlo dos veces, y ante la mirada atónita de Hermione- hay una habitación vacía

Pero……- iba hablar hermione pero fue interrumpida

Nada de peros Señorita Smith-dijo Harry fingiendo seriedad

Esta bien chicos- dijo Hermione con resignación


	3. En la casa de Harry y Ron

**Capitulo 3**

**En la casa de Harry y Ron**

Saliendo del Hospital se despidieron de Ginny y se aparecieron en la casa de los chicos

Veo que el ministerio ya envió tus cosas- dijo Ron viendo en frente de ellos tres maletas medianas y otra un poco mas grande

Las subiré a tu habitación-dijo Harry, tomo todas las maletas pero la mas grande era mucho mas pesada que las demás- Hay Hermione llevas piedras o que, Ron ayúdame

No son piedras, son libros- dijo Hermione despreocupada, notando que Crookshanks estaba junto a las maletas

Libros- Dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras tras Harry- debí imaginarlo, ella nunca cambiara

Cuando los chicos salieron de la vista de hermione esta se sentó en el sofá mas cercano, y coloco a Crookshanks en su falda.

Harry- susurro- me alegra volver a verte, todo paso por una entupida tontera, si eso no hubiera pasado nunca nos hubiéramos separado

**.:Flash Back:.**

Pero Harry no me digas eso- decía una Hermione de 20 años

Vete, es muy peligroso que sigas aquí con nosotros- decía Harry enojado y preocupado

No queremos que nada malo te suceda- decía Ron de igual manera que Harry

Yo quiero estar con ustedes- dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas

Pero yo no- Grito sin pensar Harry

Hermione levanto la vista triste para luego decir

Haré mis maletas- y minutos después se marcho dejando todos los recuerdos hermosos que habían pasado los tres en el olvido

**.:Fin Flash Back:.**

Todo se hubiera evitado si no los hubieran aceptado como aurores- dijo Hermione entre Lágrimas

Pero fue por tu bien, queríamos protegerte- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado

Per…..-fue interrumpida por Ron

Pero nos arrepentimos de habernos alejado de ti- dijo Ron sentándose al otro lado de ella

Te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo Harry- y estas mas segura a nuestro lado que lejos de nosotros

Y ahora se dan cuenta!- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie votando a Crookshanks al suelo por lo cual este se enojo y se fue a la cocina- después de 2 años

Si-dijeron al unisono arrepentidos

Son unos tontos- Dijo Hermione levantando la vista; su cara estaba empapada por las lagrimas- por eso los quiero tanto- y se lanzo a abrazarlos

Así transcurrieron las Horas, recordando los buenos momento que pasaron en Hogwarts, hasta que estaban lo bastante cansados como para ir a dormir; los tres tuvieron una noche tranquila, la primera luego de dos años.


	4. El Día de San Valentin

**Capitulo 4**

**El día de San Valentín**

Al otro día Hermione se había despertado muy temprano por lo que preparo el desayuno.

Luego Bajaron Harry y Ron

mmmm un desayuno como dios manda- dijo Harry viendo el desayuno encima de la mesa

Harry, ¿no te gustaba lo que yo preparaba? ¬¬ -dijo Ron enfadado

Yo nunca dije que me gustara- dijo Harry sonriendo y comiendo su desayuno; Hermione solo se reía en silencio

Eres mal amigo, yo que me preocupaba por darte de comer- dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido

5 segundos después el trío no resistió más y lanzo una carcajada, pero fueron interrumpidos por O'Conners que nuevamente hablaba por la chimenea

Disculpen la interrupción- dijo O'Conners

No se preocupe- contesto amablemente Hermione

Buenos días Señorita Smith- dijo O'Conners

Buenos días Señor O'Conners- le saludo Hermione

Harry, Ron encontramos lo que pidieron- una mano salio de la chimenea con un montón de papeles- tienen el permiso del jefe para actuar en caso de cualquier problema

Gracias O'Conners- dijo Harry

Dale nuestro agradecimiento al jefe- Dijo Ron tomando los papeles para luego pasárselos a Harry

Claro, adiós chicos, hasta luego Señorita Smith- termino O'Conners desapareciendo

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hermione un poco curiosa

El historial de Malfoy- contesto Harry sentándose y leyendo los papeles

¿Para que? – pregunto nuevamente Hermione

Paga agudote- dijo Ron con la boca llena

-¿Qué, Ron come y después hablas- dijo Hermione con el típico todo de voz de mandona- Nunca cambiaras

Para ayudarte- repitió Ron pero esta vez mas claramente

Ah- se limito a decir Hermione

¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Harry después de un rato

14 de Febrero- contesto Ron- ¿Por qué? ¿tienes que salir?

No por nada y si tengo que salir-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- Voy y vuelvo-dijo desapareciendo

Y ha este que le dio- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

Que se yo, tu pasaste mas tiempo con el- le contesto Hermione

**.:Con Harry:.**

Haber que puedo regalarle……- decía Harry mirando las vitrinas de todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade

Cuando algo llamo su atención, el regalo perfecto para una persona especial; Harry entro a la tienda y se acerco al mesón más cercano

Buenas tardes señor- dijo la mujer de la tienda- ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Buenas tardes, me puede mostrar ese- dijo Harry mostrando una cadena dorada con un corazón de igual color, que en medio tenia un pequeño diamante rosa.

Esta bien- la mujer tomo el collar y se lo mostró a Harry- este corazón se puede abrir y dentro se graba la frase que usted quiera, pero todo esto es muy costoso

No importa el precio-dijo Harry decidido- quiero que le grabe esta frase por favor- Harry le pasa un papelito que decía:

"**Hermione te amare por siempre"**

**H.P**

Claro- la mujer abrió el corazón y con un movimiento de varita las palabras quedaron grabadas- listo; ¿Para regalo?

Por favor- contesto Harry

Después de unos minutos Harry pago y salio e la tienda

Tengo todo listo ahora que llegue la hora- dijo Harry mirando su reloj


	5. El atardecer del 14 de Febrero

**Capitulo 5**

**El atardecer del 14 de Febrero**

"**Siempre estaré a tu lado, Hermione amada mía" **

Ya llegue!- dijo Harry entrando a la casa

¿Donde fuiste?- le pregunto Ron que estaba sentado en frente de Hermione

No te importa- dijo Harry subiendo a su habitación

Ves Ron, debe estar así por una chica- dijo Hermione un poco triste

Que no Herms- dijo Ron tranquilizándola- el no es así

Y pasaron las horas, en las que Harry evitaba completamente conversar con sus amigos, hasta cuando estaba atardeciendo

Hermione, necesito tu ayuda para investigar algo- dijo Harry muy serio

Esta bien Harry- dijo Hermione preocupada por la actitud de Harry

Ven- Harry la tomo del brazo y se volteo a Ron- Vamos y Volvemos- y le guiño un ojo sin que Hermione lo notara

OK Harry- Dijo Ron entendiendo- como tu digas

Harry desapareció junto a Hermione, para volver a aparecer cerca de una playa

Esto no es el Ministerio- Dijo Hermione viendo la seria cara que tenia Harry

Lo se- Harry se volteo a mirarla- Cierra los ojos

Pero….- Hermione se sorprendió

Confía en mi- le dijo Harry

Hermione cerró los ojos, y Harry le tomo la mano y comenzó a guiarla, Hermione sintió arena en sus pies hasta que Harry la detuvo.

listo, puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo Harry

Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Harry sonreír y voltear la cara a lo cual ella lo imito.

Wuou- dijo hermione sorprendida por la vista, era un hermoso atardecer en la playa- es hermoso Harry

Feliz día de San Valentín Hermione- Harry saco una cajita azul del bolsillo- esto es para ti

No deberías haber comprado nada- dijo Hermione tomando la cajita

Ábrelo- la invito Harry

Hermione abrió la cajita y quedo más asombrada que antes

¿Me das el honor?- pregunto Harry

Claro, es hermosa- dijo Hermione dándole el collar a Harry, el cual se lo coloco en el cuello, ella noto que el corazón se abría, y no lo dudo lo abrió, y leyó la frase

Hermione se sonrojo- Harry…..yo también te amare siempre

Harry se sonrojo y se acerco lentamente a la cara de Hermione, sintiendo la respiración agitada e Hermione sobre su cara; tanto tiempo espero para ese momento y no quería esperar más, acorto la distancia que había entre los dos, primero rozo los labios de Hermione, para luego transformarse en un beso lleno de amor, cariño, demostrando todos los sentimientos que ocultaron ambos durante tanto tiempo.

Minutos después se separaron sonrojados

Hermione….pues….¿quieres ser mi novia?- Harry estaba muy nervioso

Si Harry- dijo Hermione abrazándolo- prométeme que nunca me volverás a dejar- dijo ella en los brazos de Harry

Te lo prometo Herms- le contesto Harry mirando el atardecer junto a su ahora novia Hermione.

Ese momento quedo grabado en sus memorias para siempre, y lo que la marco de por vida fue la promesa que le hizo Harry a Hermione, que esta vez la cumpliría, de lo cual fue testigo el atardecer de ese día y la naturaleza misma.

"**Siempre estaré a tu lado, Hermione amada mía"**


End file.
